Antes do nascer do sol
by MariaStarkid
Summary: Draco é amaldiçoado por uma bruxa, e apenas um beijo pode salvá-lo. O problema é que esse beijo deve vir de uma pessoa que ele odeia. Inspirado no conto da Bela e a Fera.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes do nascer do sol**

**Disclaimer:** A maioria dos personagens e ambientes de J.K. e Warner Bros. Coisa e Trapo são meus elfos queridinhos e fruto da minha imaginação, assim como a velha assustadora e outros personagens que poderão aparecer futuramente.

**Censura:** Bem, a fic talvez tenha alguns palavrões e insinuações... Mas nada explícito.

A história acontece no pós-Hogwarts, Draco está com 23 anos (Logo, Gina está com 22). Harry depôs a favor de Draco então ele não foi para Azkaban, como a maioria dos comensais.

**N/A:** A história é baseada em a bela e a fera, mas quando lerem perceberão que é bem diferente. Desculpem por não deixar o enredo muito explícito na sinopse, mas perde a graça (:

Espero que gostem!

01 - Sequestro

No beco escuro e imundo da travessa do tranco um homem andava durante a noite vestindo uma capa e capuz negros, com receio de ser reconhecido. Entrou num pequeno bar mal iluminado e subiu as escadas laterais forradas por grossas teias de aranha. Bateu rudemente na última porta do corredor e olhou para os dois lados antes de entrar no quarto sem pedir licença.

No quarto empoeirado estava uma velha bruxa, horrorosa e assustadora. O homem não se deixou intimidar e encurralou a mulher contra a parede.

- Eu já estou cansado disso. Já fiz tudo que a profecia diz e ainda não voltei ao normal! Quantas mulheres imundas eu vou ter que beijar para me livrar dessa maldição idiota?! – Berrou o rapaz. Seu capuz caiu durante o acesso de raiva, deixando à mostra seus cabelos loiros e sedosos. Os olhos eram cinzentos e transparentes como gelo, mas emanavam uma fúria sem igual. A velha riu.

- Ora, pequeno Malfoy, já deixei bem claro o que deve fazer, mas vejo que inteligência não é um dom de família. Não vê que está fazendo tudo errado?

- Sim, sei que estou fazendo tudo errado. Devia ter te matado há muito tempo, no momento em que lançou a maldição em mim.

- Você sabe que não pode fazer mal a mim, criança. É do meu poder que você depende, não importa se realizar ou não a profecia. Você sabe que não faria mal a mim. – Falou a senhora, alegre pela situação em que o loiro se encontrava. Draco cerrou os olhos.

- Me teste. – Ele encarou a velha por mais alguns instantes e se afastou, pronto para sair do quarto. A bruxa suspirou.

- Tudo bem, eu te darei mais uma pista. Já pensou que está se vendo pela perspectiva errada? É você tem que mudar seus sentimentos, meu jovem. E não fazer qualquer bruxa se apaixonar usando seu charme.

Draco Malfoy se manteve de costas, prestando atenção em cada palavra que a mulher , se apaixonar? Impossível. E já tinha testado todas as mulheres repugnantes que conhecia. Depois de alguns segundos saiu pela porta descontente por não conseguir o que queria, mas finalmente uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça e ele soube o que fazer. Teria trabalho, e odiava ter o conhecimento de que apenas sobraram dois nomes em sua lista. Voltou para a mansão antes do sol nascer.

* * *

_Três semanas depois_

Gina já estava começando a se preocupar com o irmão. Fazia mais de duas semanas que Hermione tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastros e ninguém sabia se era apropriado pedir auxílio do ministério.

O que eles tinham feito até agora foi publicar um anúncio de desaparecimento no profeta diário. Sabiam que não faria muita diferença, mas era apenas um jeito que acharam de acalmar Rony nem que fosse um pouco.

Hermione era sua melhor amiga então a garota não deixava de ficar preocupada, mas sabia que ela estava bem. Era de Hermione que estavam falando, certo? A bruxa mais esperta da sua geração. Ela com certeza estava bem. Ou pelo menos era o que Gina esperava.

A ruiva pegou mais uma vez o jornal para ler. Estava sozinha na sala da toca, seus pais estavam fora, os outros irmãos (sem ser Rony) já tinham se mudado, e Rony estava junto de Harry no curso preparatório de auror.

O combinado era que a matéria ficasse na primeira página, para chamar atenção dos leitores (heróis de guerra tem certos privilégios), e realmente estava, mas num canto do papel pouco visível, já que a matéria principal era sobre bruxos de elite, e principalmente sobre a falta de atividade social de Draco Malfoy, que no ano passado ganhou um prêmio de bruxo mais sexy do ano. Como se alguém ligasse.

A garota se cansou de ficar em casa. Jogou o jornal em algum canto qualquer e decidiu dar um passeio, ir para o Beco Diagonal, talvez. Qualquer coisa que conseguisse para passar o tempo.

Gina pegou uma bolsa qualquer e guardou a carteira, um casaco, caso sentisse frio e sua varinha. Aparatou no Caldeirão Furado e começou o passeio.

Ela tinha andado por um tempo no Beco Diagonal e já estava quase pronta para voltar para casa. Tinha parado para comprar um kit de trato para vassouras e até um par de luvas de goleiro novas para Rony. Almoçou num pequeno restaurante perto da Floreios e Borrões e estava voltando para o bar que separava o mundo bruxo do trouxa.

Sem que percebesse o por que, começou a andar para um pequeno beco que ficava entre duas lojas que ela realmente não se preocupou em ver os nomes. Era como se ela andasse contra sua vontade, mas ao mesmo tempo não protestava os movimentos que suas pernas faziam. Quando não se podia mais ver as pessoas em movimento ou ser vista, seus braços e suas pernas se fecharam no corpo, e ela ficou paralisada.

- Vai rápido Trapo, alguém pode ver!

A ruiva ouviu uma voz aguda e desafinada atrás dela, mas não conseguia ver quem falou, por não poder mexer nenhum músculo.

- Estou indo, Coisa. Paciência, a gente já fez isso milhares de vezes e ninguém nos pegou. Além do que, ainda é cedo para o mestre, você sabe disso. – Gina ouviu um murmúrio da primeira voz, como se discordasse mas não quisesse discutir. Sentiu dedos ressecados e compridos segurarem seu braço e sentiu a desconfortável sensação de aparatar.

Gina se sentiu deitar numa cama confortável e um sono repentino dominá-la. Enquanto fechava suas pálpebras, a última coisa que foi capaz de ver foram dois pares de grandes olhos a encarando.

* * *

N/A: Como é só um prólogo, está menor do que eu pretendia... Enfim, vocês entenderão mais da história com o tempo, espero que tenham paciência para ler KK

N/B: Oi pessoas! Bem, eu tô adorando, apesar de só ser o prólogo, e não ter acesso a todas as informações confidenciais mesmo sendo beta e amiga da autora. Então, contentem-se em ler. Não largarei spoiler. Gostei ainda mais por ser uma fic DG (Maria me converteu pra o lado negro da força), e tava mesmo querendo ler uma longfic DG, e mais ainda mesmo por ser meio que inspirada em A Bela e a Fera. Como sempre, Reviews são ótimas, então comentem, critiquem, sugiram e basicamente, deem sinal de vida ao ler isso aqui. É tão simples, não custa nada clicar no botãozinho ali embaixo. Kisses! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

02 – Gelo

- Olha, acho que ela está acordando! – Falou uma voz fina e irritante.

Gina ainda estava cansada e instintivamente se virou, evitando a luz que insistia em bater em suas pálpebras, quando se lembrou do que aconteceu antes de cair no sono. Abriu os olhos e sentou rapidamente, se vendo numa situação, para não dizer confusa, peculiar.

Estava deitada na cama mais confortável que já experimentara na vida e o quarto em que estava também era o mais luxuoso. A janela era coberta por grossas cortinas brancas e de frente para sua cama tinha um grande armário rosa claro, que combinava com as cores da sua cama, que variavam entre o rosa bebê e o branco. Ao lado da janela tinha uma escrivaninha e uma pequena penteadeira branca e delicada, com um espelho redondo colado à parede.

Quando terminou de admirar o quarto, a garota percebeu que em frente à porta duas criaturas a observavam.

Eram dois elfos domésticos. O que tinha a pele mais acinzentada, como Gina pôde perceber, parecia rabugento e era barrigudo, apesar de ser um pouco mais esbelto que a maioria dos elfos que já tinha visto. O do lado era aparentemente do sexo feminino e tinha o nariz um pouco arredondado. Era baixinha e a encarava com um par de olhos esbugalhados e incrivelmente azuis.

- Onde... Que... – Gina tinha muitas perguntas para fazer, mas não sabia por onde começar. Começou a balbuciar coisas sem sentido, antes de perceber que nem o pequeno casal de escravos e nem ela a entendiam. A elfa se curvou para a ruiva cheia de entusiasmo, sendo acompanhada pelo elfo, que apenas fez uma referência polida.

- Prazer, senhorita Weasley. Meu nome é Coisa e esse ao meu lado é Trapo. Gostaríamos que fosse nossa convidada de honra por alguns dias. – Falou a pequena elfa, sorrindo em meio à reverência.

- Prazer... Sou Gina. – Ela não sabia direito como responder ou até como iniciar uma pergunta, tentou o melhor que pôde. – O que está acontecendo?

- Você foi convidada pelo nosso mestre para ser nossa hóspede de honra. Ele irá encontrá-la em algumas horas, enquanto isso gostaria de fazer um lanche?

Gina aceitou o convite e acompanhou os elfos para fora do quarto. Trapo continuou em silêncio durante todo o caminho, enquanto Coisa comentava algumas coisas sem importância e Gina prestava atenção no ambiente, tentando adivinhar onde diabos ela estava e só pôde concluir uma coisa: Quem morava naquela casa adorava verde.

Fora o quarto onde ela acordou, todos os cômodos eram forrados pelas cores verde, preto ou prata, e bem de vez em quando recebendo interferência de outras cores.

Ela se sentou sozinha numa enorme mesa de jantar. Coisa correu para algum lugar, provavelmente cozinha, e Trapo de vez em quando trazia algum prato para ela. Nunca tinha visto tanta opção de comida para uma pessoa só, Eram servidos de tortilhas até torradas com geléia, e Gina se esforçou para comer um pouco de tudo, para não desmerecer a cozinha.

- Tudo bem... Quando poderei ver seu mestre? – Perguntou quando terminou de comer. Trapo estralou os dedos, fazendo toda a louça sumir.

- Ao anoitecer. Sinta-se a vontade. – Disse ele, indicando-a uma porta e dando as costas para ela. Gina entrou no cômodo apontado e vir que era uma enorme biblioteca. Ela nunca foi muito fã de livros, então preferiu sair para explorar.

Depois de olhar em volta para ter certeza que nenhum dos elfos estava por perto, saiu andando pela mansão, fazendo pequenas notas mentais sobre o tipo de gente que morava ali.

Provavelmente vinham de uma família bruxa tradicional, pela quantidade de objetos mágicos nas prateleiras;

Tinha fetiche por cobras;

Logo, provavelmente pertenceu à Sonserina;

Tinha bom gosto para decoração, não podia negar (fora as cobras).

Não pôde chegar a outras conclusões, a casa parecia estranhamente impessoal. Não possuía nenhum retrato na parede ou qualquer coisa que mostrasse que alguém morava ali, e que não era somente uma área decorada para venda de móveis.

Gina parou subitamente ao ouvir uma voz vir de uma porta fechada ao fim de um corredor. Ficou onde estava e tentou escutar a conversa.

- A garota já está aqui, mestre. – Era a voz de Trapo. – Deixei-a na biblioteca, esperando-o.

Silêncio. Gina se aproximou um pouco mais, tentando ouvir se o tal "mestre" tinha falado alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou o elfo, apesar dela não ter ouvido nada. – Lá fora?

Só então Gina percebeu do que se tratava. Já estava praticamente com o ouvido colado na porta, quando viu o elfo aparatar ao seu lado, irritado.

- O mestre aparecerá para o jantar. Enquanto isso, seria educado se a senhorita esperasse na biblioteca, como lhe foi orientado.

Gina ficou constrangida e abaixou a cabeça, como fazia ao receber uma bronca da mãe. Voltou por todo o percurso que tinha feito e entrou na biblioteca.

Passou pouco tempo lá, já que assim que tinha encontrado algum livro que parecesse bom para ler, a pequena elfa apareceu eufórica na porta.

- Senhorita Weasley! Já está próximo da hora do jantar, não gostaria de tomar um banho? – Então Gina lembrou-se que estava com a mesma roupa que tinha colocado de qualquer jeito pela manhã.

- Hãn... Claro, mas não tenho roupas...

- Já está tudo providenciado, senhorita Weasley! Me siga! – Coisa segurou a mão de Gina e a guiou de volta ao quarto em que tinha acordado. Talvez por ter estado meio grogue não houvesse reparado que existia uma outra porta no cômodo que levava a um banheiro. Entrou sem deixar de notar que o lavabo era provavelmente do tamanho do seu quarto na Toca.

- Aqui estão suas coisas, senhorita Weasley! – Falou a pequenina, oferecendo a Gina uma roupa dobrada, uma pequena _nécessaire_ e uma toalha branca de banho. – Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não... Quer dizer, só uma.

- O que, senhorita Weasley?

- Me chame de Gina, por favor. – Disse sorrindo. Sabia que era muito fácil ofender um elfo doméstico e não queria passar pela situação, mas ser chamada de "senhorita Weasley" a estava incomodando profundamente. Felizmente, a elfa sorriu.

- Você foi uma das poucas. – Murmurou, ainda sorrindo.

- Que?

- Ah, n-nada! Desculpe, senhorit-... Gina!

Gina ficou contente ao perceber que a elfa a entregou tudo que precisava. Saiu do chuveiro enrolada na toalha, penteou os cabelos e aproveitou dos pequenos cosméticos da bolsinha. Depois de parcialmente pronta, desdobrou a roupa que a foi entregue e que não tinha visto ainda.

- Você só pode estar brincando... – foi seu único comentário.

* * *

Gina se sentia extremamente desconfortável. Ela estava andando pelos corredores da mansão num vestido longo, verde escuro e muito bonito por sinal. Tinha se sentido estranha ao se vestir. Era de longe o vestido mais chique que já tinha experimentado, e olha que ela já tinha participado de alguns casamentos e outros eventos de gala.

Ela se dirigia até a sala de jantar (já sabia onde ficava, passara por lá durante a tarde) e ficou surpresa com o que viu.

O salão era enorme e em seu centro estava uma mesa muito comprida, iluminada por algumas velas e servida com todos os tipos de comida que se podia imaginar. Alguém estava sentado ao fim da grande peça de madeira, mas a distância e a fraca iluminação não a permitiram saber quem era.

_Espere um momento..._

Gina parou na porta e pensou em algo que caiu como uma bigorna. O que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo ao jantar com seu sequestrador? Pois era isso que ele era, não importavam em que boas condições ela se encontrava. Instintivamente colocou a mão onde ficaria seu bolso e se lembrou de que não encontrou a sua varinha no quarto em que acordou. Entrou em pânico, mas não deixaria que percebessem.

Andou lentamente até a ponta da mesa, como se tivesse tudo sobre controle. Pôde reconhecer o rosto que a encarava com um sorriso educado e galanteador. O medo foi substituído por raiva.

- Boa noite, Ginevra. – Cumprimentou o loiro, levantando-se e oferecendo-a uma cadeira ao seu lado. Gina empinou o queixo e manteve-se parada. Trapo e Coisa estavam ao lado, a uma certa distância, olhando-a com cara de quem não entendia o seu comportamento. - Sente-se. – Completou o homem, ao ver que ela não se mexia.

- Não, Malfoy. Exijo que me leve para casa. Agora. – Falou Gina, seca. O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de Draco.

- Por favor sente-se, sim? Não perguntarei de novo, Weasley.

- Quem você pensa que é?! Me sequestrando desse jeito?! – Gritou, sem pensar. Agora Malfoy estava com tanta raiva quanto ela.

- A pergunta seria, quem você pensa que é para se comportar assim. Sente-se logo, _Weasel_, antes que eu te amaldiçoe.

- Não tenho medo de você. Não passa de uma doninha albina metida a besta. – Gina jurou ter visto uma chama de ira passar pelos olhos do loiro e por um segundo sentiu medo.

Draco andou em sua direção, os olhos queimando de ódio. Chegou perto de Gina e esta levantou o braço instintivamente, sendo segurado por ele. A garota gemeu de dor enquanto ele apertava o seu pulso e ela tentava se livrar. Ainda segurando a ruiva, Draco prensou-a na parede, empurrando o braço que segurava um pouco acima de seu rosto, prendendo sua circulação e deixando seus dedos dormentes. Gina olhou nos olhos dele e mais uma vez viu aquela chama em seus olhos que geralmente eram frios e sem brilho.

- Não sente medo? – Sussurrou no ouvido dela. A sua respiração parou e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, apavorado. O loiro sorriu, maldosamente. – Pois devia.

Ele largou seu pulso, o que a fez desequilibrar e quase cair no chão. Ele a deu as costas e ela segurou o braço maltratado, analisando-o. Ela sentia a mão latejar enquanto o sangue voltava, e via a marca vermelha do formato dos dedos de Draco em torno do seu pulso.

- Ah, Weasley. – Ele falou, já na porta da sala e virado de costas para ela. – Da próxima vez, seja uma boa garota e não saia explorando a casa dos outros sem permissão. – Ele saiu e depois que os passos cessaram, Gina seguiu pelo mesmo caminho, voltando para o quarto assustada e com fome. Sentia saudade da sua família. Será que ainda a veria?

Que droga de jantar.

* * *

_Que droga de jantar._

Draco sentou em sua poltrona no escritório e colocou as mãos na cabeça, massageando-a e consequentemente bagunçando seu cabelo. Ouviu um som de aparatação que ignorou.

- Mestre... – Falou Trapo. Draco continuou de olhos fechados massageando as têmporas. – A Weasley não comeu. Devo levar o jantar em seu quarto?

- Mande Coisa fazer isso, ela sempre foi melhor com as convidadas. – Disse, contra sua vontade. Por ele, deixaria a ruiva morrendo de fome. Mas era sua última esperança.

Velha idiota.

Se lançou para trás, deitando-se confortavelmente. Não tinha sido tão complicado com a sangue-ruim. Lembrando-se dela, levantou e foi checar a nova gaiola. Encarou a pequena lontra, deitada e parecendo entediada. Teria sorrido se as condições fossem outras.

- Isso é culpa sua, Granger. Sempre se achando a sabe tudo.

Suspirou e sentou-se numa cadeira próxima, que ficava de frente às diferentes grades do aposento e olhou para o teto. Não estava com sono, e a noite estava apenas começando. Tinha que, pelo menos fazer algo útil.

"Da maldição se libertará quando por um beijo o ódio em amor tornar"

O que diabos ele poderia fazer então? Não tinha como se apaixonar pela Weasley!

Ele se levantou e foi para onde descansava sua penseira, esperando encontrar algum fio de esperança, algo que tinha deixado passar, talvez.

* * *

N/A: E ai, o que acharam?

Espero que estejam gostando, e só tem um jeito de eu saber se sim... REVIEWS! Por favor, só para eu saber se o que eu posto interessa a alguém, e por mais que eu esteja escrevendo mais por mim mesma, um incentivo sempre é bom, não é?

N/B: Oi pessoas! Aqui estou eu comendo danoninho ice e lendo/betando essa fic. Espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu, por que eu tô realmente adorando! Ah, e eu AMEI Trapo e Coisa! KKKKK

Só pra perturbar quem tá acompanhando a fic: EU TENHO TODAS AS INFORMAÇÕES CONFIDENCIAIS! Sintam inveja. Muahahaa! Mas se a querida autora por acaso parar ou empacar na escrita, podem ter certeza que eu vou perturbá-la até que volte a escrever. Ou passo endereço e tudo pra vocês, aí podem mata-la. Não tenham piedade u.u

Um pedido simples e eficiente: Mandem reviews, por favoooor! Sério. Eu também tenho uma fic e sei como é receber reviews. Eu simplesmente pulo de alegria em cima das minhas amigas. Maria faz o mesmo. Então, por favor! Além de incentivo, ainda é uma coisa tão boa saber da opinião de quem tá lendo, que... bem... pelo fato de pular em cima das amigas vocês já tem uma noção. Enfim. É isso aí! REVIEWS! Uhu!


	3. Chapter 3

03 – Fogo

- Senhorita Gina! Abra a porta por favor! – Gritava a elfa, batendo na madeira.

Ginevra estava sentada no chão ao lado do armário, decidida a ficar lá até poder ir para casa. Se era uma atitude infantil? Talvez. Mas ela não sabia o que mais podia fazer naquela situação.

Aquela situação. Trancada numa casa que não conhecia e nem sabia onde ficava. Sem a mínima noção do que acontecia lá fora. Sem varinha. Com fome. Mais uma vez o estomago de Gina se manifestou, o que a fez se amaldiçoar por não ter pegado alguma comida antes de sair da sala de jantar, e se amaldiçoar mais uma vez por ter essa idéia.

O som incessante de Coisa do lado de fora já estava a irritando, e tão subitamente como começou, parou. Sem que tivesse percebido, Gina tinha tampado os ouvidos e agora ela tirava as mãos, tentando entender o motivo da pausa.

- Senhorita Gina... Vou deixar a comida aqui fora, tudo bem? E Coisa também vai sair daqui, então não precisa ficar com medo de Coisa... Tchau!

A ruiva ficou por um tempo encarando a porta, numa batalha interna sobre se abria a porta ou não. Ela começou a engatinhar e ir se levantando no meio do caminho, quando chegou à porta e abriu o mínimo possível.

Ela olhou para os dois lados do corredor antes de puxar o prato e trancar a porta novamente.

Gina não estava morrendo de fome, mas fazia tempo que não se alimentava e ficar nervosa a deixava com mais fome ainda. Ela sentou no mesmo cantinho que usava como refúgio e começou a comer o maravilhoso prato que os elfos tinham preparado. Não podia negar que era bom.

Ginevra não sabia ao certo em que ponto começou a dormir, mas quando acordou já era manhã e ela se encontrava deitada na cama, onde ela não se lembrava de ter ido.

- Bom dia, senhorita Gina!

Ela se assustou. Não esperava que a pequena elfa estivesse em seu quarto quando acordasse... Será que teria que se acostumar com isso?

Mal Gina abriu os olhos teve que fechar de novo, já que a luz que vinha da janela que Coisa abriu era forte demais para uma pessoa que acabara de acordar.

- Como entrou aqui? A porta está trancada... – Coisa ficou corada (se é que elfos podiam fazer isso)

- Bem... A verdade é que Coisa pode aparatar, mas achou mais educado bater na porta... Sinto muito senhorita Gina, se quiser eu saio agora! – Falou a pequenina, se preparando para desaparecer.

- Não, espere! Tá tudo bem, Coisa... Obrigada por não ter entrado ontem. – A escrava sorriu.

- Não há de que!

- Ah... E você pode me dizer como foi que eu acordei na minha cama hoje?

- É que Coisa não ouviu mais sons vindo do quarto e preferi entrar para checar. Vi a senhorita dormindo e Coisa e Trapo a colocaram na cama.

- Ah. – Respondeu ela. Agora fazia sentido.

- O café está na mesa, Trapo está lá esperando! – A mesa. Gina sentiu um calafrio e se lembrou dos olhos de Draco na noite passada. Ela se sentou na cama e tentou não demonstrar a falta de vontade de encarar o loiro que ela sentia.

- Sabe Coisa... É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, tem como eu comer aqui...?

- Não está se sentindo bem? Ó meu Merlin, temos que chamar um médico! Vou falar com o mestre... Não, o Trapo! Ele sabe dessas coisas... – Berrava a pequenina, andando por todos os lados, nervosa.

- N-não precisa! – Dizia Gina, tentando acalmar a elfa ou pelo menos fazê-la ficar parada. – Eu estou bem, sério! Só preciso descansar...

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Coisa, preocupada.

- Tenho... – Coisa sorriu.

- Tudo bem! Então vou trazer o café... – A escrava foi dançando até a porta e virou para Gina antes de sair. – Ah, e o mestre não estará aqui por agora. Ele nunca fica aqui pela manhã de qualquer jeito... – Ela sorriu e foi embora, fazendo com que uma Gina mais tranqüila a seguisse.

O que é isso? Gina Weasley estava com medo de Draco Malfoy? Claro que não. Ela sabia disso, mas não se impedia de sentir um arrepio quando lembrava-se da ira que viu em seus olhos. Por que diabretes ela estava ali de qualquer jeito?

Gina tomou o seu café da manhã na companhia de Coisa, que dançava enquanto servia a comida e de Trapo, que ficava sério num canto, mas de vez em quando era utilizado como parceiro de dança da elfa-doméstica. De certa forma ela se divertiu durante a manhã.

O clima alegre durou apenas pela manhã. Depois de passar alguns momentos conversando com Coisa e ter ido almoçar, ela ficou um tempo sozinha com Trapo enquanto Coisa teve que sair por algum motivo desconhecido. E o elfo era tão chato e entediante quando parecia.

Ela estava perdendo do escravo numa partida de xadrez quando Coisa voltou e convidou-a para uma apresentação oficial da casa.

Gina conheceu o primeiro andar, onde ficava o hall de entrada, a sala de estar, a de refeições (que ela já conhecia bem o suficiente), sala de música (na qual ela não teve permissão para entrar), biblioteca e cozinha (onde os elfos não a deixaram entrar, por ser "área dos servos"). No segundo andar estava o seu quarto, outros dois quartos de hóspedes, o quarto que ela disse ser o de Draco Malfoy, um banheiro e uma porta um tanto quanto familiar.

- E lá em cima está o observatório e sótão... Ainda tem o porão, mas a área é restrita para a família além de não ser muito agradável...

- Coisa? – Disse Gina, parando no corredor e apontando para a porta que ela tinha visto na noite passada, a mesma em que ela ouviu Trapo conversando com alguém que não respondia. – o que tem nesse cômodo?

- Esse é o escritório do mestre Malfoy – A pequena serva ficou séria. – Você não deve nunca entrar ai. É ai dentro que o mestre passa suas tardes, trabalhando e _outras coisas._

Tudo bem, recado recebido. O problema é que isso só fez Gina ficar cada vez mais curiosa sobre a sala.

A noite se aproximava e Gina ficava cada vez com mais receio de encontrar Malfoy de novo. Não queria se desculpar pela noite passada, mas apesar de tudo, os seus elfos a estavam tratando bem e ela não poderia sair de lá a qualquer momento, sem ajuda nem varinha. Precisava descobrir o que Draco queria dela nem que para isso precisasse... Pedir desculpas.

A garota pensava sobre tudo isso e saiu distraída do chuveiro, secando o seu cabelo. Na frente da porta do quarto ela viu um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e se abaixou para pegá-lo.

_Me encontre na sala de estar._

_D.M._

Ele só podia estar brincando. Gina se reteve a respirar fundo e penteou os cabelos. Depois de apresentável, desceu as escadas em direção a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

Odiava aquela Weasley. Claro que não pediria desculpas! Mas não podia deixar as coisas como estavam...

Suspirou e ouviu um som de passos. Parou de andar no mesmo momento e ficou de frente para a porta, ainda sem saber o que fazer.

Gina também parou de frente para ele, a certa distância. Ela estava bonita, como sempre. Claro que esse fato não alterava nada quanto ao desprezo que ele sentia por ela ou muito menos deixava seus cabelos ruivos demais inferiormente irritantes, mas não era idiota a ponto de ficar mentindo para si mesmo negando a beleza da Weasley.

Talvez ela tenha percebido os olhares de Malfoy, ou apenas tenha se sentido incomodada com o silêncio, mas Ginevra limpou a garganta e chamou-o pelo sobrenome.

- Então, por que me chamou? – Perguntou séria e sem emoção na voz. Mas apesar disso os seus olhos brilhavam como uma bomba prestes a explodir, mostrando tudo que ela sentia. Ódio, expectativa, nojo, nervosismo... Draco piscou duas vezes, tentando voltar o rumo dos seus pensamentos. Como dizer o que queria sem começar com um pedido de desculpas?

- Precisamos conversar. – Ele sentou-se na poltrona e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse no sofá a sua frente. Ela hesitou por um momento, mas se sentou. – Por onde devo começar... Ah, sim. Não ande pela minha mansão sem supervisão. O jantar será servido sempre as oito e acontecerá na minha companhia, você querendo ou não. As lareiras estão fechadas e a passagem por lá é impossível. Você não pode sair daqui, e qualquer coisa que precise, é só pedir para um dos elfos. Alguma pergunta?

Gina olhava para ele incrédula. Como podia sair por ai dando ordens? Quem ele achava que era?

- Sim Malfoy, e por sinal são muitas. – Falou, tentando conter a raiva.

- Responderei o que for possível.

- Por que estou aqui?

- Para me fazer companhia. – Ele não sabia qual o melhor modo de responder, mas não revelaria sua maldição para ela. Não podia deixá-la saber que tinha algum tipo de poder.

- Hãn? Isso não faz sentido. Se quer companhia, porque _me_ seqüestrou? Não tem amigos Sonserinos para isso? Ou um bichinho de estimação, talvez? - Draco revirou os olhos. Merlin, como ela falava!

- Não posso falar Weasley. Assuntos pessoais. – Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos, apenas o encarando, raivosa. Desistiu ao perceber que ele não iria contar e passou para a próxima pergunta.

- Onde está minha varinha?

- Num lugar seguro.

- E quando poderei tê-la de volta?

- Quando eu puder confiar que você não vai fugir. – "Como se isso algum dia fosse acontecer", pensou Gina.

- Hum... O que você ficou fazendo durante o dia?

- Não te interessa. – Respondeu ele, um pouco rápido demais. Gina sorriu ao perceber que a pergunta o afetou.

- O que tem de tão secreto no seu escritório? – Ela viu o maxilar de Draco contrair. Ele se levantou e olhou-a com ódio.

- Já disse para ficar longe de lá e chega de perguntas. Durma bem, Weasley. – Ele disse. Seco e cheio de desprezo.

- Espere... – Sussurrou Gina. Draco estava quase levantando da sua poltrona quando se voltou para ela. Esta olhava para baixo e parecia triste. Ele se aproximou um pouco dela, talvez um pouco... Preocupado. Ela levantou o olhar, encarando-o cheia de determinação. Os dois estavam próximos e Draco não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto ela ainda tinha o rosto um pouco infantil para a idade. - Quando eu poderei voltar para casa?

Essa não era uma pergunta que ele estava esperando. Ele suspirou e se sentou de volta na poltrona.

- Não vai. Pelo menos não por enquanto... Você morará aqui. – Gina estava boquiaberta. Não conseguia se controlar mais ao ouvir as coisas sem sentido que o ouvira falar. Levantou-se num movimento rápido e brusco, o que não o deixou surpreso.

- O QUÊ?! Você sinceramente perdeu a cabeça Malfoy, se acha que eu viverei aqui com você! Qual é o seu problema? Nós dois não nos aturamos e você sabe disso, é masoquista por acaso?! Como você acha que eu vou aceitar viver sob o mesmo teto que você? Além do que, minha família toda está me esperando, você acha que eles vão ficar parados ao me verem desaparecida?! Ah Malfoy, espere só até meus irmãos te acharem, me certificarei de que todos escolham pelo menos uma azaração para lançar nessa pessoa mau-caráter e nojenta que você é! Você é patético. Desprezível... Seu babaca!

"Babaca?" Draco estava tentando não rir da ruiva, que estava de pé o encarando com uma raiva sobre-humana. Os seus ombros subiam e desciam enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego e o seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que ele jamais imaginara ser possível.

- Terminou? – Gina olhou-o incrédula. Aquelas ofensas não foram o suficiente para ele?

- Não... Você nunca vai ter amigos de verdade Malfoy, porque os únicos que você já teve estavam com você por dinheiro. Ninguém nunca vai gostar de um comensal esnobe como você!

Gina olhou em seus olhos, rezando para ver um pouco de dor ali. Não sabia o que tinha lido... Os olhos dele brilhavam mais do que ela já tinha visto em qualquer momento anterior. Não era a reação que ela esperava.

- Eu... Vou para o quarto. – Disse ela, de punhos serrados e virou de costas para ele, batendo os pés porta afora.

Draco seguiu a silhueta da ruiva com os olhos. Se espreguiçou e foi dormir. O monólogo da ruiva tinha o cansado como há muito tempo não acontecia, fazendo-o sentir sono durante a noite pela primeira vez em dias.

O loiro se deitou na cama com um sorriso no rosto enquanto recapitulava os acontecimentos da noite. Ele descobriu que uma ruiva irritada gerava mais entretenimento do que um elfo-doméstico de tutu fazendo malabarismo, o que era um fato curioso. Ele se lembraria disso, e era bom finalmente ter encontrado alguma fonte de distração. Talvez conviver com a Weasley não fosse tão ruim assim.

Infelizmente, ele se esqueceu de algo muito importante antes de ceder ao sono.

Do lado oposto do corredor, uma garota ruiva tinha chegado ao quarto esgotada. A raiva liberada tinha deixado-a extremamente cansada, e sem pensar em mais nada, ela deitou e dormiu.

* * *

N/A: Esse foi o tipo de capítulo que não foi planejado, fui só escrevendo... Eu não sei se está bom, acho que sim... To adorando escrever essa Gina meio bipolar, já que pela minha interpretação ela é o tipo de pessoa que sente muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, não sei bem como explicar. E não acho que tenha deixado o Draco carinhoso demais, certo? Ele fica mais sacana com o tempo hehehe! Bem, eu queria saber o que vocês estão achando, então por favor comentem... Não estou recebendo reviews, mas estou com vontade de publicar mesmo assim... Mas se alguém estiver acompanhando essa história, não custa mandar um simples "gostei" ou algo assim...

N/B: Oi gente! Pra um capítulo não planejado, eu gostei bastante desse aqui. Caraca... Gina revoltou. Se eu tivesse no lugar de Draco, estaria com uma Poker Face maravilhosa... Enfim, ansiosos pela descoberta da maldição? EU JÁ SEI! (Desculpem, mas amo fazer isso KK). Não sei como Maria consegue ter tempo de escrever e estudar pra as provas que estamos tendo todo dia, e eu aqui. Empacada com minha fic...

O quê mais... Vejamos... Ah sim: REVIEWS (como sempre), por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

04 – o Bichinho de estimação

Gina acordou de seu sono profundo com um bocejo. Olhou a janela e apreciou o nascer do sol. Levantou da cama apesar de notar que ainda estava cedo, mas estava realmente descansada.

Estava começando a se acostumar ao lugar. Levantou da cama enquanto se espreguiçava, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, sem uma direção prévia. Ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do banheiro do corredor e decidiu ver o que era.

- Coisa? – A pequena elfa estava tendo uma ardilosa briga com o vaso sanitário. O chão estava coberto por embalagens de produtos de limpeza e um rodo estava apoiado na parede, enquanto Coisa limpava o vaso com uma pequena escovinha.

- Ah, senhorita Gina! Já acordada? – Perguntou. Não esperava que fosse acordar tão cedo, no momento em que ela estava arrumando a mansão.

- É, dormi cedo... O que está fazendo?

- Geralmente é agora que Coisa limpa a mansão... Trapo está na cozinha, preparando o café.

- Quer ajuda?

- N-não! Eu não poderia-

- Eu insisto. – Gina sorriu e recebeu um aceno positivo como resposta. Ela estava sem nada para fazer mesmo e o café da manhã ainda não estava pronto, como a própria serva já falara. – Então, por onde começo?

- Hãn... Você pode arrumar os quartos de cima, enquanto Coisa arruma o andar de baixo.

- Tudo bem então!

Ginevra começou com o próprio quarto. Dobrou os lençóis, fez a cama, varreu o chão... Quando terminou, ela admirou o trabalho bem feito e saiu do quarto, notando que a elfa já tinha aberto as portas dos cômodos para que Gina soubesse o que limpar. Todos os quartos estavam abertos, menos o escritório de Malfoy, onde ele provavelmente estava.

A garota se esforçou para arrumar os dois quartos de hóspedes, mas não tinha muito que fazer, era basicamente varrer e tirar a poeira dos móveis.

Ela deixou o quarto de Draco por último. Antes de limpar passou na cozinha para pegar um pote de melaço sem que Trapo notasse sua presença, e pra sua sorte ele não estava na cozinha. Ela subiu novamente as escadas, preparada para despejar todo o doce na cama do loiro azedo.

O quarto de Malfoy era grande, mais claro do que ela esperava e claro: completamente bagunçado. Mais por Coisa do que por qualquer outro membro daquela casa, Gina iria realmente arrumar o quarto, mas não sem antes executar o seu plano. Aproximou-se do monte de lençóis bagunçados quando viu uma coisa que não era esperada.

Em meio a todo aquele pano, ela viu uma pequena bolinha bege. Era um pequeno animalzinho que estava enrolado em posição fetal dormindo tranquilamente. Gina sorriu pela situação.

Draco provavelmente ficaria louco ao saber que uma doninha tinha entrado na sua mansão e dormido na cama dele. Analisando mais de perto, ela pôde perceber que o animal era realmente fofinho. Segurou-o com cuidado, tentando não acordar o bichinho e foi para a sala de estar, esquecendo completamente da limpeza do quarto.

Draco acordou aos poucos, sentindo-se balançar. Estava confortável em um lugar quente... Ele abriu os olhos. Luz. Oh, droga. Amanheceu.

Quando sua visão finalmente voltou ao normal pelo choque com a luz do sol ele descobriu onde estava. Ginevra Weasley estava carregando-o em sua "forma matinal". Podia ser pior?

Gina se sentou no sofá da mansão com a pequena doninha no colo. O animalzinho tinha acordado e tentava escapar dela. Ela sorriu em como era engraçadinho assustado. Segurou o bichinho como um bebê, apoiando-o sobre o ombro e começou a fazer carinho em sua nuca. O roedor fechou os olhos com a carícia e parou de protestar. "Bem, até que não é tão ruim", pensou Draco.

- Senhorita Gina, o café est- - A elfa parou de falar ao ver o que estava na mão dela. Coisa ficou pálida de repente e Gina não entendeu o porquê. – O que você está segurando? – Perguntou Coisa, receosa.

- Ah, achei essa pequena doninha na cama de Malfoy... É dele?

Coisa estava boquiaberta. Gina não soube se ela iria responder ou não, pois Trapo entrou na sala e viu o que acontecia. Ele arregalou os olhos assim como Coisa, mas se recuperou rápido, fitando-a com raiva.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou o elfo, rude.

- Então acho que esse bichinho não é do Malfoy, certo... – Falou Gina, mais para si mesma do que para ele. Realmente era estúpido achar que o loiro tivesse um bichinho de estimação. Ela mesma sempre quis ter um, mas na casa que vivia já tinha bagunça demais, seria pior ainda com um.

Trapo se preparou para responde-la, mas a doninha se virou bruscamente, olhando os elfos nos olhos. Gina estranhou a cena, já que apenas aquele olhar fez o elfo recuar.

- Então... Sugiro que coloque o animal no chão. Se ele continuar com você, deixaremos que fique com ele, mas se vier para cá... O devolveremos para o seu lugar.

Ela ficou um pouco receosa pela forma que ele falou. Será que faria mal ao pobrezinho? Era apenas um animal, não saberia o que estava acontecendo. Colocou-o no chão, torcendo para que não a abandonasse. E assim não o fez.

Assim que foi colocado no chão, o roedor se virou de costas e se apoiou na perna dela, fazendo-a sorrir e carregá-lo de novo.

- Bem, estarei no meu quarto. Coisa, por gentileza, você pode levar meu café para lá? E alguma coisa para o bichinho comer... Eu não sei bem o que, mas... Ah, confio em você! – Disse, sorrindo e subindo as escadas, no momento mais alegre que já vivera naquele lugar.

Pulou na cama que antes estava devidamente arrumada e deitou-se de bruços, colocando o animal em cima do travesseiro.

- Então, o que faremos com você...

O animal se sentou e continuou a encará-la de um jeito extremamente educado para um animal.

- Primeiro temos que lhe dar um nome! – Gina sorriu e analisou o roedor. Tinha a pelugem clara, cor de creme, era um pouco magro e tinha olhos cinzentos – Um traço realmente estranho para uma doninha. Não que ela já tivesse visto muitas. – Que tal Rodolfo?

Draco arregalou os olhos. Tinha mesmo cara de Rodolfo?! Gina não percebeu.

- Não, acho que não combina... Se o pêlo fosse marrom, pelo menos... – Seus olhos brilharam. – Já sei!

Ela se sentou e carregou o bichinho, assustado pela velocidade em que foi levantado.

- Vou te chamar de Demétrio!

Draco simplesmente sentiu pena dos futuros filhos de Ginevra. Ela realmente não era boa com nomes.

- Senhorita, o café! – Falou uma voz atrás da porta. Gina colocou Draco de volta em cima do travesseiro e foi pegar a comida.

Tinham dois pratos na bandeja, cada um com um guardanapo embaixo, um tinha escrito "Weasley" e o outro "doninha". Foi ali que Gina teve sua certeza de que Trapo a odiava.

No seu prato estava uma fatia de pão mofado com manteiga e alguma coisa marrom e suspeita ao lado enquanto o prato de Demétrio tinha um pão fresco com queijo, patê e mais alguns complementos, uma pequena tigela com salada de frutas e uma montanha de panquecas. Involuntariamente, Gina se lembrou de que a refeição servida durante a noite era muito mais completa que as do dia. Ela sempre pensou que fosse pela simples presença do seu mestre, mas acabara de descobrir que era por não gostar dela mesmo.

Draco pensou em punir Trapo depois, mas por enquanto se concentrou em comer a sua salada de frutas. Parou ao ver como Gina olhava para ele... Parecia que estava em um grande dilema.

- Ah, seu estômago é menor que o meu! – Falou, pegando o sanduíche e dando uma grande dentada.

Isso não era justo! Aquele era o sanduíche que ele obrigou Trapo a aprender a preparar porque sua mãe sempre fazia!

Sua mãe...

Piscou algumas vezes, afastando seus pensamentos e voltando-se para o sanduíche. Tudo bem que tinha gostado de receber carinho de Gina, afinal estava trancado na sua mansão todos os dias, sem contato com o mundo e toda mulher que beijava se transformava em animal! Estava tendo uma crise de abstinência!

Claro que não deixaria a garota comer o SEU sanduíche só porque foi gentil com um animalzinho indefeso.

Pulou em cima da mão da ruiva, surpreendendo-a. Estava se esforçando para se manter seguro no sanduíche com suas pequenas unhinhas e ela começou a rir.

- Tudo bem, eu divido o sanduíche com você! – Falou, ainda rindo.

"Quem ela pensa que é para rir assim? Ainda mais de mim! Weasley sem vergonha..." Draco interrompeu seus pensamentos ao perceber como ela ria. Nunca tinha visto ela feliz desse jeito, sempre que se encontravam, o único olhar que ela dirigia para ele era de desprezo. Ele pensou se ela estaria rindo assim se soubesse que era ele ali... Obviamente não.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu parar de rir, dividiu o sanduíche com as mãos e colocou metade de volta no prato, onde Draco se curvou para comer. Parou ao sentir uma gota cair em sua cabeça.

Olhou para cima e viu que Gina chorava enquanto olhava o sanduíche.

Droga. Droga. Droga. Nunca sabia o que falar quando uma garota chorava! E agora? Não entra em pânico... Que saco, os choros foram um dos motivos de ter terminado com Parkinson alguns anos atrás! O que diabos ele devia falar?

Parou de pensar besteiras e lembrou. "Draco seu idiota, você não pode falar!". Tinha quase esquecido que estava em sua forma amaldiçoada. Se aproximou de Gina e a encarou e logo a menina percebeu.

- Te assustei, Demi? – Perguntou a ruiva, manhosa. "Demi é a mãe!". Ela sorriu. – É que isso meio que me lembra de minha mãe... Ela costumava fazer sanduíches para mim todos os dias antes de Hogwarts, e depois durante as férias... Você não deve estar sabendo de nada não é? Não me olhe com essa cara!

Que cara? Provavelmente alguma que parecesse se importar com ela, porque Weasley simplesmente começou a falar todos os seus problemas.

- Então, eu nunca tive uma vida ruim, sabe? Todo mundo ficava comentando que minha família é pobre, mas eu nunca me importei. Quando eu comecei a achar minha vida ruim foi durante a guerra contra Voldemort... Quando eu finalmente conheci a dor. Primeiro porque eu tive que me separar de Harry... Harry é meu namorado – "Como se eu não conhecesse" pensou Draco, tentativa de ironia que infelizmente não foi compartilhada. – Depois disso tudo estava um caos. Eu perdi muitas pessoas queridas... Entre elas, meu irmão. Não que isso me afete tanto agora, mas...

Ela continuou falando sobre os problemas, como se Draco ligasse. Ele podia sair dali, mas ainda estava roendo o sanduíche e como tinha os sentidos muito apurados, não pôde deixar de ouvir as lamentações dela.

- E então teve o sumiço de Hermione. Logo quando nós achávamos que tudo ia finalmente bem, ela desaparece desse jeito! Claro que nós não falávamos perto do Ron, meu irmão, mas sempre existia a possibilidade de ser um comensal querendo se vingar. Depois de mais de uma semana continuamos a procura... Nada. Ai depois eu vou sair pra relaxar um pouco e sou seqüestrada no meio da rua!... – Ela não terminou de falar por ter engasgado com as lágrimas.

"Que saco, o que eu faço para essa garota calar a boca?" Draco estava dividido em dois. Uma parte dele se sentia culpado pelo que acontecia com Ginevra, porém outra muito maior tentava esconder essa parcela, colocando na cabeça que o único motivo de ele estar se sentindo mal era pelo choro que o estava irritando.

Draco teria suspirado se estivesse em sua forma humana. Deixou o resto do pão onde estava e se aproximou de Gina, que estava deitada com a cara enterrada o colchão, soluçando. Ele se aninhou ao ombro dela, pelo que conhecia de comportamento feminino e sua proximidade com os animais esperava que isso a acalmasse.

Em alguns segundos a respiração dela começou a voltar ao normal e as lágrimas pararam de cair. Até que não estava desconfortável onde estava... Ela se levantou e o carregou mais uma vez.

- Obrigada Demi. Por me ouvir e tudo mais... – Ela riu. – Eu sou muito idiota mesmo, estou agradecendo a uma doninha! – Draco se sentiu ofendido. Desde o seu quarto ano tinha começado a desprezar doninhas, e desde o seu pequeno incidente tinha realmente começado a odiá-las. Mas isso não era motivo para que ela o menosprezasse! Olhou para ela, tentando encará-la com o olhar mais frio que uma doninha podia fazer, mas parou. Ao olhar em seu rosto percebeu que ela não estava rindo dele... Estava realmente agradecida.

Se ele pudesse, talvez tivesse sorrido.

* * *

N/A: Eu to escrevendo geralmente um cap "por dia" por assim dizer, mas esse já teve informação demais... Nossa, um capítulo inteiro sobre uma manhã!

Bem, essa ai é a maldição de Draco e espero que estejam gostando da história. E caso alguma coisa não tenha ficado clara... Bem, ainda estamos no começo da fic, muitas coisas para descobrir ainda! Por favor, reviews... Deixem uma ficwriter amadora feliz, sim? *-*

N/B: HEY! Gente, esse cap ficou tão fofo e lindo... Amei o fato de que apesar de bichinho-fofo, Draco continua sendo o Draco de sempre, e a insegurança dele também! KKK

Gina sempre com seus nomes perfeitamente bem escolhidos... Tadinho do Demi Draco. Ah sim! Agora não posso mais me achar por saber da maldição e vocês não, droga. Malditos, descobriram ¬¬

Ok, agora o pedido de sempre: Por favor, Reviews! Façam essa criatura feliz com comentários, e façam com que ela se contenha ao me obrigar pedir pra comentar...


	5. Chapter 5

05 – O buquê e o jantar.

- O almoço está servido. – Disse Trapo no corredor.

Draco estava distraído e se assustou quando Gina levantou abruptamente da cama. Ela carregou o bichinho e apoiou no ombro, levando-o para a sala de jantar.

O dia passou rápido. A garota se divertia com o seu bichinho, Demétrio, enquanto este negava com todas as forças que também estava feliz. À tarde, depois de terem passado na biblioteca e a ruiva ter escolhido um livro para ler os dois voltaram para o quarto e ficaram na cama, ela lendo enquanto acariciava a barriga da doninha.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, apenas recebendo as carícias. Claro que não gostava da Weasley, mas estar próximo de uma mulher depois de tanto tempo o agradava, por mais que possa parecer maníaco o fato de ele estar se aproveitando da situação. Claro que não era maníaco, ele era um Malfoy. Isso já era motivo suficiente. Despertou dos seus devaneios com uma batida incessante e irritante na porta, mas antes de se lembrar que não podia mandar o intruso ir para um lugar nada agradável, a garota levantou e foi atender a porta.

- Senhorita Weasley, gostaria de lembrar que _o sol já esta se pondo_. – Draco arregalou os olhos. Merda. – Não gostaria de fazer um lanche? É o tempo de Coisa dar um banho no... – Trapo apenas olhou para o mestre. Não se atreveria a referir-se a ele de forma desrespeitosa.

Gina hesitou. Olhou para Draco com pesar, como se temesse que fizessem alguma coisa contra ele. Fazia tempo que alguém o olhava assim. Na verdade, apenas uma pessoa já o olhou daquele jeito. _E ela se foi_.

- O nome dele é Demétrio. E... Tudo bem. Mas saiba que se for algum truquezinho seu ou de seu mestre para se livrar dele... – O olhar dela fez deixou o restante da frase explícita o suficiente. Trapo se virou, sendo seguido por Gina, que bateu a porta atrás de si.

Depois do choque, Draco pôde voltar a respirar. Quase a Weasley descobre seu segredo e tudo ia por água abaixo... Tinha que lembrar de agradecer a Trapo depois.

Ele deu um salto da cama para o chão, na esperança de voltar para seu escritório e sair de lá como um humano, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ainda tinha que pensar no que dizer para Ginevra quando desse por falta do animal, mas pelo menos agora tinha algumas horas de vantagem, já que poderia dar a desculpa de que estava sendo lavado por Coisa.

A doninha chegou até a porta e constatou um terrível fato. Merda. A porta estava fechada e ele não tinha mais polegares opositores. Fora o pequeno fato de que ele não alcançava a maçaneta, mas como se isso fizesse alguma diferença.

Analisou suas opções. Nenhuma. A porta estava fechada e a janela também, sendo que se estivesse aberta também não faria muita diferença, ele não era louco de pular do segundo andar, podia quebrar alguma coisa.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar em outra coisa, quando o sol se pôs. Começou a sentir suas mãos voltando ao tamanho original, assim como os pelos da sua barriga sumirem e se transformarem na roupa que estava vestindo ao dormir. Estava humano de novo.

Draco se olhou no espelho, ajeitou o cabelo e se preparou para sair, mas ao abrir a porta se bateu com outra pessoa que entrava.

- Ginevra... – Oh, merda. Ele estava parado olhando para ela, tão surpresa quanto ele com o esbarrão. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela corou, deixando-o mais petrificado ainda.

- MALFOY, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO?! – Ela correu para longe dele, até a cama. Ele se virou para ela, tentando se explicar, mas tudo que recebeu foi uma almofada que bateu bem forte em seu rosto. – SAI DAQUI!

Ele não esperou um segundo aviso e correu para fora do quarto, tendo a porta fechada às suas costas.

Esperou na mesa pelo jantar, mais distraído se lembrando do que aconteceu naquele dia. Droga, qual o problema daquela ruiva? O expulsou do quarto da sua própria mansão! Que ousadia...

- Mestre Malfoy... – Falou Coisa, aparecendo da escada que levava ao segundo andar. – Senhorita Gina pediu para avisar que não virá jantar hoje... Devo levar algo para ela comer?

Draco ficou irritado. Quem ela achava que era para negar sua presença desse jeito? Preferia até a companhia de um roedor à dele, qual o problema daquela garota?

- Não. Se não quiser jantar comigo, ela que morra de fome. – Se virou e foi para a sala de música, precisava descansar um pouco.

Aquele era seu lugar preferido da mansão. Lembrava-se de que quando pequeno sua mãe quis que ele aprendesse todos aqueles instrumentos: Piano, violino, harpa, violoncelo... Lembrar da sua falecida mãe era doloroso, mas também era o sentimento mais feliz que possuía. Sorriu melancólico ao pensar nisso. Sentou-se próximo à harpa e começou a tocar... Não se lembrava direito como era, mas ainda se lembrava de algumas coisas que sua mãe o ensinou. Tocou algumas notas improvisadas e sorriu. Era tranqüilizante.

- Coisa! – Gritou, e ao mesmo tempo a elfa aparatou à sua frente.

- Sim, mestre?

- Leve alguma coisa para a Weasley comer. - Falou, antes de fechar os olhos repetir uma seqüência aleatória de notas diversas vezes.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, a serva não estava mais lá e ele não tinha noção de quanto tempo tinha passado.

* * *

Gina estava deitada na cama olhando para o teto.

Já tinha acabado de comer o que Coisa trouxe, e a fome não era mais o seu problema. Se perguntava onde Demétrio estava, e se ele realmente ia voltar no dia seguinte, como prometido. Claro que também se perguntava o que diabretes Malfoy fazia em seu quarto quando ela estava fora... Não que tivesse nada a esconder, afinal aquele quarto era dele, apesar de ser onde ela estava temporariamente hospedada.

Despertou dos seus devaneios ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Levantou-se para atendê-la, mas não tinha ninguém do lado de fora. Acidentalmente chutou alguma coisa ao sair do quarto e olhou para o chão: Tinha um buquê de rosas vermelhas ali, junto com um pequeno pedaço de papel. Quando ia se abaixar para pegar as flores, ouviu um forte barulho de porta se fechando e viu que vinha do escritório de Malfoy. Pegou o buquê e o cartão e foi em direção à cama, se deitando mais uma vez.

_Perdão pela forma que venho te tratado. Aceite essas flores e venha jantar comigo amanhã, se possível começaremos de novo._

_D.M._

Em uma situação comum ela recusaria o pedido, mas o inesperado pedido de desculpas dele a deixou curiosa. Adormeceu ali, com o buquê ao seu lado e o cartão segurado na sua mão direita. Ela sonhou com Malfoy. Pena que não se lembraria na manhã seguinte.

Ele definitivamente era um idiota.

Não sabia por que tinha tido a estúpida idéia de mandar Trapo comprar um buquê de rosas nem por que convidou Ginevra para jantar, mas apenas sentia que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Também não sabia por que mandara Coisa levá-lo no quarto da ruiva no dia seguinte.

* * *

O dia passou tranqüilo para Draco doninha e Gina, até o momento que Coisa apareceu e alertou-os do horário. Com alguma desculpa qualquer a elfa levou Demétrio para fora, dando tempo para Gina se arrumar.

Foi tomar banho e estava penteando seus cabelos, vestindo um elegante vestido vinho que combinava perfeitamente com a aura de tudo naquela casa; Menos com ela.

Os planejamentos de Draco para a noite ocupavam completamente a mente de Ginevra. Será que ele falou sério quanto a começar de novo? Ela devia abaixar a guarda ou agir como tinha feito até agora? Foi interrompida pelas batidas de Trapo na porta.

A garota percorreu o mesmo corredor da sua primeira noite na mansão, talvez ainda mais nervosa. Chegando a sala de jantar ela se surpreendeu.

A mesa estava coberta com os pratos mais variados como sempre, mas não foi isso que a surpreendeu, foi a decoração. Dezenas de rosas vermelhas enfeitavam todo o recinto, e do fim da mesa vinha um loiro de terno segurando uma das flores, na sua direção.

Ainda sem saber como reagir, tudo que pôde fazer foi assistir enquanto Draco beijava sua mão e a guiava para sua cadeira.

- Então... Espero que aceite as desculpas. – Falou Malfoy, olhando para baixo. Ele também parecia desconfortável com a situação, o que a deixou um pouco menos nervosa.

O jantar se passou em silêncio, fora o som dos talheres sobre os pratos de porcelana. De vez em quando aparecia uma tentativa de conversa por um dos lados, mas nada que passasse de três frases. Quando Gina comentou que o tempo estava nublado os dois desistiram.

Trapo retirou os pratos enquanto Coisa servia a sobremesa. Colocou a pequena colherzinha na mesa ao lado do seu mestre, e acidentalmente a derrubou no chão, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Draco. Aquele jantar não estava saindo como planejado. Bem, pelo menos a ruiva não ficou berrando como da última vez... Ele liberou a elfa e foi pegar o talher ele mesmo, quando levantou e bateu a cabeça na quina da mesa.

O que não teria sido tão humilhante, se a tigela que estava na mesa não tivesse sacudido e derrubado todo o seu conteúdo gelado na cabeça dele.

Ginevra tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso, que ecoava pela mansão toda devido ao silêncio. A mansão estava em silêncio a tanto tempo.

- M... me Descul... pe... – Falava Gina, tentando omitir o riso. Parou ao ouvir o som que vinha do outro lado da mesa.

Draco também estava rindo. E da própria humilhação!

Os dois riram por algum tempo, Gina com os olhos apertados e lacrimejando e tanto rir.

- Você acha tudo isso muito engraçado não, Wesley? – Ele falou de forma arrogante. Ela abriu os olhos, preparada para mais uma discursão, mas foi impedida por um pedaço de pudim que bateu na sua testa e caiu na mesa.

Draco, que tinha se levantado sem ela perceber e agora estava ao seu lado, teve que se apoiar na mesa pra não cair no chão de tanto que ria. Gina ficou corada, mas limpou o rosto com o guardanapo e também se levantou.

- Malfoy, o jantar de hoje foi... Interessante. – Disse, da forma mais digna que conseguiu, tentando não rir do loiro, que ainda se contorcia pela risada. – Mas está ficando tarde e tenho que dormir.

Ela se virou, mas olhou para ele uma ultima vez e acenou. Ele sorriu em resposta.

Qual o problema dela?! Ela sorriu e acenou para Draco Malfoy!

Só percebeu o que tinha acontecido quando chegou ao seu quarto e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, cobrindo as bochechas rosadas ao se lembrar dele sorrindo para ela. O Sonserino podia ser arrogante e metido, mas não podia negar que era bonito... Ela balançou a cabeça espantando o pensamento e se concentrou em tentar dormir.

* * *

N/A: Gostaram do jantar? Acho que não ficou tão bom quanto eu esperava, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Ah, mais uma coisa. Narcissa ta morta sim. É, que pena, adoro ela... Mas faz parte da história então me desculpem por tê-la matado.


	6. Chapter 6

Obrigada a todas pelas reviews! Quem está lendo e não comenta, obrigada também. Iria ficar muito feliz se vocês se manifestassem :D

Enfim, desculpem a demora. Faculdade e computador quebrado me atrasaram e eu não queria postar o capítulo sem revisar. Enfim, ai está, espero que gostem

* * *

06 – Mausoléu

Alguns poucos dias se passaram depois daquele jantar onde nada extraordinário aconteceu com Gina. Ela passava os dias brincando com Demétrio e à noite jantava com Malfoy, sempre em silêncio.

O que aconteceu de diferente naquele dia? Foi a primeira manhã de neve, e a noite trouxe mais uma surpresa.

-Abra. – Disse Draco, entregando uma caixa retangular para ela.

- O que é isso? – Os dois tinham acabado de jantar e ele chamou-a para uma conversa importante na sala de estar. O loiro não respondeu a pergunta, apenas esperou que ela abrisse a caixa, e assim ela o fez.

- Isso é uma prova de confiança. – Disse Draco, ao ver os olhos da garota brilharem ao segurar o pedaço de madeira que estava guardado. – O terreno proíbe aparatação de pessoas sem o sangue ou autorização dos Malfoy, então não tente fugir. Se tentar me atacar pelas costas, meus elfos garantirão que você nunca mais saia daqui, nem receba nada para comer.

- Obrig-

- Não interprete isso como um ato de bondade, Ginevra. Só acho que nenhum bruxo merece ser tratado como um trouxa, impedido de usar mágica. – Disse ele, saindo da sala.

Apesar do pouco tempo convivendo com Draco, Gina já conhecia ele melhor. Sabia que o modo como ele agia era apenas para afastá-la e que ele não era uma pessoa completamente má.

Isso não significava que ela gostava dele como pessoa, ou que tinha esquecido de tudo de ruim que ele fez em seus anos em Hogwarts, mas aprendeu que é possível viver sob o mesmo teto que Malfoy e suportar a vida. Aquela casa não era mais tão desagradável, mas mesmo assim algumas coisas ainda a incomodavam.

A falta que sentia da sua família, falta de liberdade para ir a qualquer lugar, já que não podia deixar a mansão e principalmente a incomodava não saber o que Draco fazia durante o dia, trancado naquele escritório.

Gina respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro que vinha do carpete, o mesmo aroma que sentiu por dias. Esse foi o incentivo que teve para correr atrás de Malfoy e pará-lo pouco antes de entrar no seu escritório.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa, Ginevra? – Perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. A garota respirou fundo antes de falar, tentando recobrar o fôlego.

- Eu... Queria... Um favor... – Disse a garota, quase num sussurro.

- Que seria...? – Ela levantou o olhar para encarar os olhos cinzentos de Draco, com determinação no olhar.

- Eu queria permissão pra sair da mansão. Prometo que não tentarei fugir. Só não aguento ficar tanto tempo aqui trancada! – O loiro fechou os olhos, parecia estar considerando o pedido. Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e Gina quase gritou para que ele a ouvisse, mas foi uma tentativa interrompida.

- Está bem. Amanhã à noite, me encontre na sala de estar. Está frio lá fora, se vista adequadamente. – Disse antes de entrar no escritório e bater a porta. Gina sorriu consigo mesma e voltou ao quarto.

* * *

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte pronto para mais um dia com Ginevra, aquilo já estava se tornando rotina. Claro que sempre que ele se perguntava o porquê disso o orgulho dele se recusava a responder, mas mesmo assim, todos os dias ele aparecia no quarto da ruiva para fazer companhia.

Infelizmente ela não o deu atenção naquela tarde, ficou mais concentrada em olhar pela janela e falar sobre o tempo. Ele aproveitou para tirar um cochilo na cama dela, quando acordou ela já estava vestida para o passeio noturno e Trapo tinha batido na porta para levá-lo.

Ele foi direto para o quarto e vestiu um sobretudo verde escuro, junto com um cachecol preto e seus protetores de ouvido. Desceu as escadas e encontrou uma Gina ansiosa, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de estar. Não pôde evitar uma inclinação nos seus lábios.

- Então, vamos para onde? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Eu disse que sairíamos, não devia criar tantas esperanças. – Ele andou para um dos cantos da sala, ao lado de uma grande cortina de veludo que mantinha-se fechada, evitando que a luz entrasse no cômodo durante o dia. Olhou para a garota de relance e viu seus olhos brilharem com a visão.

A cortina cobria uma enorme porta de correr de vidro que levava aos jardins da mansão. A centenária decoração de natal dos Malfoy já estava em seus lugares (trabalho dos elfos) e o jardim era iluminado por postes à luz de vela. Ao fundo do Jardim estava uma pequena construção de mármore com uma pequena guirlanda pendurada acima da entrada. Apenas pela visão, Draco sentiu um aperto no peito.

Sua atenção foi desviada ao ver que Gina já não estava ao seu lado. Ela já tinha aberto a porta e agora corria como uma criança em volta do jardim, sorrindo livremente, neve caindo sobre seus cabelos.

Draco parou de olhá-la e se voltou mais uma vez para a pequena casa e meio inconciente andou até lá. Não se atreveu a entrar, apenas ficou olhando um pouco de longe, mas suas reflexões foram bloqueadas ao receber uma forte pancada na nuca.

Ele olhou pra trás e viu a garota Weasley segurando duas bolas de neve, rindo dele. Não teve tempo de reclamar quando recebeu outra no peito. Quem aquela menina achava que era?

Ele andou furioso até ela, mas teve que parar no meio do caminho ao receber uma terceira pancada, dessa vez no rosto. Ele limpou a neve com as mãos, rosto provavelmente vermelho por causa do frio, e fuzilou a ruiva com o olhar. Ela riu e começou a correr.

Claro que ele, um Malfoy, não podia simplesmente receber bolas de neve atiradas por uma garota, pior, uma _Weasley _e deixá-la impune.

Ele começou a correr dela, sem perceber o quão ridícula era toda aquela situação e o som da gargalhada da ruiva só aumentava sua sede de vingança.

Draco era mais rápido que ela. Ele alcançou-a e parou em sua frente, se abaixou e apoiou o tronco da garota no ombro direito. Segurou as pernas dela e carregou-a, querendo sair da neve.

Ele correu em direção à casa enquanto sentia os fracos socos que ela dava em suas costas e protestos para colocá-la no chão, que se confundiam com o som da sua risada.

Gina não conseguia parar de rir cada vez que lembrava que tinha lançado bolas de neve em Draco Malfoy. Ele começou a colocá-la no chão e ela sentou, de olhos fechados, ainda rindo e surpreendentemente, acompanhada por ele.

A voz do loiro sumiu de repente e ela parou de rir e abriu os olhos para ver o que aconteceu. Eles estavam sentados num lugar que ela nunca tinha visto e ele olhava em volta como se tivesse entrado ali por acidente.

- Onde... – Ela foi interrompida por uma pequena pancada na cabeça que recebeu do loiro. – Ai! O que foi?

- Isso é por jogar neve em mim.

A garota sorriu, mas não foi capaz de controlar as lágrimas que estavam para cair.

Draco apenas olhou enquanto a garota que pouco tempo atrás ria como uma criança sapeca começou a chorar do nada. Será que tinha batido muito forte?

- É que... – Disse ela, fungando. – Eu costumava... Fazer guerras com meus irmãos no natal... Todos eles.

- Ginevra... – Ele não sabia o que dizer. Era tudo por ter seqüestrado ela? A ruiva levantou o olhar para ele, vendo sua expressão confusa.

- Já fazem alguns anos que não fazemos isso... Desde que Fred... – E ela voltou a chorar. Agora Draco entendia pelo que ela estava passando.

Gina sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e viu que Draco olhava para ela com seriedade.

- Eu sei o que você está passando. – Disse simplesmente. Gina não pôde deixar de sentir raiva.

- Você não sabe! Você nunca teve irmãos, nem ninguém que morreu em batalha... Você não sabe como é...

- Sei sim. – Disse ele, interrompendo-a. Gina olhou para ele, curiosa. Ele suspirou.

- Pouco depois da guerra, quando Kingsley foi declarado ministro, os antigos comensais foram perseguidos, eu e meus pais inclusos. Graças a Potter minha mãe e eu fomos inocentados, mas meu pai foi mandado para Azkaban...

- Mas ele ainda está vivo-

- Escute, Weasley. – Ela se calou. – Não é de meu pai que estou falando. Alguns meses se passaram e eu e minha mãe continuamos na mansão. Ela se esforçou para tentar amenizar a nossa situação, tentou restabelecer laços com outras famílias importantes, mas ninguém mais queria se envolver com os Malfoy. Os únicos que foram estúpidos o suficiente foram os Greengass, e nossas mães marcaram um noivado entre mim e a estúpida filha caçula deles. Finalmente nossa vida estava um pouco melhor. Um dia voltei para casa e vi... – Draco fechou os olhos com força. Sempre evitava lembrar desse dia. – O corpo da minha mãe... Na poltrona da sala de estar. Com uma carta ao lado, dizendo que sua missão estava cumprida.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Draco falava sobre o suicídio da mãe, Gina pôde sentir. Segurou as mãos dele entre as suas, numa tentativa de confortá-lo.

- Mas... Eu pensei que ela tinha fugido...

– Draco bufou. - Isso foi o profeta que inventou. Não queriam anunciar mais mortes desnecessárias, ainda mais de uma pessoa ligada à Voldemort. – Disse ele, quase cuspindo o nome. Agora odiava o bruxo que fez ele e sua família passarem por tantas desventuras. – Esse é o mausoléu da família Malfoy.

Gina olhou em volta e viu várias placas nas paredes. O lugar era ampliado magicamente, e apesar de do lado de fora não ser visto, atrás de cada placa jazia o corpo de algum membro da família.

- E essa aqui é a minha mãe. – Disse o loiro, mostrando uma placa no canto esquerdo sem nome, apenas com datas e o desenho de uma flor. – Não queriam que colocássemos o nome já que a morte foi um segredo. Mas o desenho do Narciso representa ela...

- Eu... Eu não... Sinto muito.- Disse Gina, se sentindo envergonhada. Draco não respondeu, apenas se virou e voltou para a mansão. A garota estava confusa, mas se levantou e o seguiu. A diversão de poucos minutos tinha acabado.

Draco voltou para o quarto e não conseguiu dormir. Como tinha falado todas aquelas coisas para a traidora do sangue? Falou para alguém do seu maior fardo pela primeira vez, e foi justamente para a Weasley pobretona. Deu um leve sorriso irônico. Sua mãe se reviraria no túmulo se soubesse disso. O dia estava amanhecendo e nada de dormir. Draco se sentia sufocando aos poucos. Precisava sair daquela casa. Tudo ali o lembrava da sua mãe e de como foi doloroso a sua morte, mesmo depois de ter retirado todos os quadros das paredes.

Já era tarde, quase meio dia quando ele desceu as escadas em sua forma de doninha até a porta de entrada, que se abria para os Malfoy sem precisar de maçaneta. Ele precisou realizar tal feitiço depois de ter sido amaldiçoado. Não sabia exatamente para onde ia, mas tinha que sair de casa.

* * *

Gina acordou bem, apesar da dificuldade que teve em dormir naquela noite. Nunca pôde imaginar o quanto Draco sofreu. Apesar da sua arrogância e preconceito, ele também tinha uma família que amava.

A ruiva levantou da cama e abriu as cortinas. Viu um roedor branco passeando pela rua e se lembrou de Demétrio, quando Coisa apareceu no quarto, segurando roupas de cama novas.

- Bom dia, senhorita Gina. Já está tarde, Trapo já está preparando o almoço. Gostaria de comer alguma coisa? – Gina gostava da pequena elfa. Na verdade, estava se acostumando com tudo naquela casa. Odiava admitir, mas se divertia ali, mais do que em sua casa, constantemente solitária e assombrada pelo fantasma de Fred. Lembrar do irmão porém, a fez sentir mais uma vez, sozinha.

- Não precisa Coisa, estou sem fome. Pode trazer Demétrio aqui? – Disse Gina, deitando na cama, disposta a esquecer dos acontecimentos da noite passada e seus pensamentos dessa manhã.

- Demétrio?

- Sim, minha Doninha... Onde ele está?

- Ah sim, claro... Vou buscá-lo. Um momento, senhorita! – Coisa saiu do quarto de forma desengonçada. Segurava vários produtos de limpeza e panos de cama que quase cobria sua visão. Entrou no quarto do seu mestre e colocou as fronhas e lençóis apoiados na ponta da cama.

- Mestre, a senhorita deseja vê-lo... Mestre? – Coisa se aproximou mais da cama e procurou onde devia estar a doninha, encontrando os lençóis bagunçados e a cama vazia. – Trapo!

- O que foi? – Disse o elfo, depois de aparatar ao lado da escrava.

- O mestre não está na sua cama! O que será que aconteceu com o mestre?!

- Calma, Coisa. Vamos achá-lo. – Disse Trapo, que se virou e viu que Gina estava do lado de fora do quarto, esperando. Ele a olhou com desprezo. Era culpa dela que o seu mestre estava agindo de forma estranha, desaparecendo de repente.

- Desculpe atrapalhar... Coisa, onde está Demi? – Perguntou Gina, sem querer atrapalhar os elfos, que aparentemente estavam arrumando o quarto de Malfoy.

- Senhorita Gina... – A elfa buscava palavras para explicar que não fazia ideia de onde o mestre estava, mas Trapo a interrompeu.

- Ele fugiu. Não espere ver o animal de novo.

_Coisa não estava vendo o que estava acontecendo?_ Como aquela ruiva traidora do sangue tratava seu mestre como um animal? Era uma ofensa. Trapo saiu do quarto para procurar o mestre, que devia estar em algum lugar da mansão. Não tinha a intenção de deixar aquela garota ver seu mestre em sua forma mais frágil outra vez.

Gina se lembrou do roedor que viu pela janela. Pensando bem, parecia que ele estava deixando a mansão. Ela saiu do quarto ignorando os questionamentos de Coisa. Chegando na entrada, viu que a porta estava semiaberta.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Olá, e desculpem pela demora! Faculdade, outra fic pra escrever... Mas aqui está o sétimo capítulo. Um pouco curtinho, mas garanto maior interação DG no próximo capítulo ;)

* * *

07- Alucinação

Era fim de tarde, quando uma doninha encharcada pela neve entrou na mansão dos Malfoy. Sacudiu seu pelo e quando o sol acabou de se pôr, se transformou em um belo homem loiro, igualmente molhado.

- Coisa! – O homem chamou, e logo depois a elfa surgiu. – Arrume meu banho. E mande Trapo preparar o jantar. A Weasley está no quarto?

- Mestre... O senhor sumiu.

- Sim, precisava passear um pouco. Porque continua aqui, criatura? – Ele se virou para subir as escadas até o seu escritório, mas parou ao ouvir a criada continuar a falar.

- É que... O senhor deixou a porta aberta e a senhorita... Fugiu. Eu tentei impedi-la, mas...

- Fugiu? Como assim fugiu?! – Draco se virou e encarou a elfa, com raiva. Não acreditava que tinham a deixado escapar. Mas como?

- Era tarde demais... O senhor deixou a porta aberta ao sair, Coisa não teve culpa. Coisa... Mestre?

Ele não podia perdê-la. Era sua ultima chance de acabar com a maldição. Sem ouvir o que a elfa terminava de dizer, ele saiu da mansão correndo pensando se teria tempo de encontra-la. Ela não poderia ter ido muito longe, certo? Ele azarou a sua varinha para que não pudesse deixar a casa... Não, era tarde. A essa hora ela provavelmente já estava na segurança dos Weasley, e provavelmente o acusaria de sequestro, e dessa forma não teria jeito de ele escapar de Azkaban, ainda mais depois que revirassem o seu porão...

Draco parou. No meio da tempestade de neve, viu uma garota ruiva de pijamas andando em sua direção. Ele ficou com raiva, que logo passou, ao ver que ela caíra no chão. Ele correu até ela e a segurou, apoiando a cabeça da garota em seu joelho.

- Ginevra? – Ela estava tremendo e com o rosto pálido. Abria os olhos aos poucos, até reconhecê-lo.

- M... Malfoy? Eu... Eu não encontrei ele. Estou com tanto frio... – Ela começou a tremer, ainda fraca. Não conseguia se mexer direito.

- Ele quem? Quem você estava procurando?

- M- minha doninha... – Draco ficou surpreso. Ela não estava tentando fugir? Estava procurando... Por ele? – Eu não... Eu vi ele saindo, mas...

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou encontrar sua doninha. Agora vamos pra casa. – Draco colocou os braços da ruiva em volta do seu pescoço e a carregou. Não estavam muito distantes de casa e a rua estava incrivelmente deserta.

- O- obrigada. – Disse a garota, num suspiro de voz, pouco antes de adormecer.

* * *

- Mestre... Mestre, ela está acordando!

Ginny acordou com dois olhos enormes a encarando. Não se lembrava muito de quando estava acordada, só que saiu da casa descalça e sem roupa de frio para procurar seu bichinho, que fugiu naquela manhã.

- Demi-

- Seu bicho está bem. Depois de toda a neve de ontem tive que manda-lo para um banho. Quando amanhecer trarei ele de volta. – Respondeu Draco, que estava de pé, ao lado da cama. Tinha olheiras profundas e parecia muito cansado. Coisa, que a estava encarando, deu um leve sorriso que a ruiva não notou e desaparatou.

- Quanto tempo eu...

- Desde ontem.

Malfoy se aproximou dela e ela tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu se mexer. Percebeu que estava muito fraca. Ela fechou os olhos com medo da sua situação de fragilidade e Draco apoiou a mão na sua testa.

- Ainda com febre. Tente descansar um pouco, Coisa vai te trazer uma poção mais tarde. – Gina teria corado, se já não o estivesse devido a sua condição. Draco se afastou em direção à porta, interrompido pela voz fraca da mulher.

- Obrigada... Por cuidar de mim. – O loiro congelou, com a mão já perto da maçaneta. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Só um idiota sai descalço no meio de uma nevasca. – Disse, pouco antes de sair do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Gina porém, não ouviu o que ele disse por ter caído novamente no sono. Dormiu por cerca de três horas quando voltou a abrir os olhos. Sentia suas bochechas quentes, apesar de estar morrendo de frio. Estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, que tinha secado com magia, e estava coberta com uma manta enfeitiçada, que esquentava o suficiente.

A ruiva se virou de lado e viu um rabo verde sair por debaixo da porta. Ela piscou e não viu mais o rabo, mas tinha certeza que tinha visto. Gina se levantou aos poucos da cama e se assustou com a temperatura do piso, que estava incrivelmente gelado. Enrolou-se melhor na manta e começou a andar em direção à porta, o que era um pouco difícil já que o chão não parava de balançar.

A Weasley mais nova abriu a porta e olhou em volta. No canto direito do corredor, próximo à parede estava um pequeno dragãozinho verde, a encarando. Ela tentou se aproximar, quase tropeçando e ele saiu correndo, sumindo da sua vista. Gina voltou a se mover para onde o dragão tinha ido, e começou a descer as escadas. Olhou em volta e não conseguia encontra-lo, já que tudo estava girando. Voltou a descer outro lance de escadas, quando começou a ver fogo. Só podia estar perto do dragão.

- O que você faz aqui?! Saia daqui! – Gritou Trapo. O elfo estava segurando uma vela, que tinha o fogo que Gina enxergou na sua alucinação. Trapo a empurrou para longe e ela caiu em cima dos degraus da escada que tinha acabado de descer.

- Senhorita Gina! Estava te procurando por toda a parte! – Disse Coisa, surgindo no topo da escada. – O que faz aqui embaixo? Trapo!

O elfo rabugento desaparatou depois de bufar com raiva. Coisa desceu as escadas e ofereceu a uma Gina atordoada um líquido pouco atraente para beber. Gina aceitou, e pouco depois sentiu o corpo mais quente, e as coisas à sua volta pararam de girar.

- Coisa... O que é isso?

- A poção que o mestre Malfoy preparou. Ele é muito talentoso com poções. O que faz aqui embaixo, senhorita Gina? É proibido!

- Porque é proibido? É só um porão... – Coisa a ajudou a levantar, e a guiou até o andar de cima.

- Muitas coisas na mansão Malfoy são proibidas. Muitos segredos que Coisa não pode contar, ou teria que se punir novamente... – Disse a elfa, escondendo suas mãos feridas.

- O que foi isso, Coisa? – Perguntou Gina, parando de andar.

- Coisa teve que se punir, depois da senhorita Gina quase ter fugido.

_Fugido._

Como podia ter sido tão estúpida? Podia ter procurado Demétrio depois de ter encontrado seus irmãos e dizer que estava bem, e quem sabe voltar para azarar quem a prendeu entre quatro paredes. Ela era uma refém, por Merlin. Porque estava trocando confissões e palavras gentis com seu sequestrador na noite anterior do incidente? Só faltava ela se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy, como aquelas histórias de síndrome de Estocolmo. Só de pensar na ideia lhe veio à mente o sorriso irritante e metido do loiro. Ela deixou Coisa para trás e correu de volta para seu "quarto", trancando a porta logo em seguida.

Tomou um banho enquanto pensava em como sairia dali. Não conseguia aparatar, a rede de flu estava lacrada, não havia nenhuma chave de portal à vista e só conseguiu sair porque alguém tinha sido idiota o suficiente de deixar a porta aberta.

Talvez não tão idiota quando a ideia que ela acabava de ter.

* * *

Draco ouviu a campainha tocar. Achou estranho, pois não havia nem amanhecido ainda. O loiro saiu do escritório e desceu para checar quem estava na porta. Não pôde evitar um leve riso ao ver a garota ruiva escondida perto da porta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – A garota deu um pulo de susto. – Por acaso não está tentando fugir, está?

- Claro que não. Só estou curiosa para saber quem está na porta. – Disse, irônica, com raiva contida.

- Enfeitiçar a campainha para tentar fugir quando alguém abrir a porta? Esperava mais de você, Ginevra.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy, cansei de ser seu brinquedinho! – Gritou a ruiva, se aproximando do homem. – Por quanto tempo você acha que vai me manter presa aqui?

Apesar da ira intensa nos olhos de Gina, Draco se esforçava muito para não dar risada. Porque era tão divertido vê-la com raiva? O riso não durou muito tempo, ao notar uma leve luz começando a entrar pela janela.

- Não pense que nada mudou entre nós, eu ainda te odeio e não vou continuar sendo sua refém!

- Ótimo Weasley, conversamos sobre isso amanhã. – Disse o loiro, se virando de costas.

- Não dê as costas pra mim! – Ele ignorou, e apressou o passo em direção à escada. – _Incarcerous!_

O feitiço lançado por Gina liberou cordas que amarraram o corpo de Draco, derrubando-o no chão.

- Weasley! Me solte, _agora._

- Eu não acabei de falar, é melhor você escutar!

- Você não entende. Eu _preciso_ sair.

Gina estava pronta para voltar a falar, quando uma fumaça cinzenta se formou em volta de Draco Malfoy, cobrindo-o por completo. Foi em poucos segundos que a misteriosa fumaça se dissipou, deixando para trás apenas uma pilha de roupas e algumas cordas, que pouco depois também evaporaram.

- Draco! – Gritou Gina, assustada. Seu corpo congelou ao ver a pilha de roupas se mexer, e de dentro da calça sair...

Uma _doninha_.

-D-Demétrio?!

* * *

N/A: Obrigada Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter, Obludakieranemasvejmeno, Insightfulilyevans e pessoa sem conta no fanfiction, pelos comentários! Espero que gostem do rumo da história. Se não, críticas são aceitas :)


End file.
